Gracias querido muérdago
by Eimi Blue
Summary: Y es que Lily nunca aceptaría a ninguna chica que trajera su hermano, sólo a una, su propia prima. Y si era necesario, ella pondría manos a la obra para demostrarles que así funcionaría bien. Este fic participa del reto "Besos bajo el muérdago" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


- ¡LILY LUNA POTTER! –

El grito resonó en toda la casa, cada vidrio de cada ventana vibró por culpa de aquel descomunal chillido. Desde atrás del sofá se encontraba una pelirroja aguantando la risa, tenía las mejillas rojas por culpa de la risa y los ojos acuosos gracias a las lágrimas que querían salir. Se tapaba con su mano la boca mientras evitaba dejarse llevar por la risa que la englobaba de a poco.

- sabe que eres tú – la voz seria de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos.

Y rompió en risa, las lágrimas cayeron libres por sus mejillas y tuvo que contener su estómago para que este no saliera volando. Las risotadas poblaron toda la habitación e incluso contagiaron a Albus, quien se tiró sobre el sofá mientras se reía (claro que mucho más tranquilo que el torbellino-Lily).

Cuando los pasos en el segundo piso dejaron de sentirse, la pequeña Potter saltó de su escondite hasta quedar parada frente al sofá. Su hermano la miró curioso mientras ella borraba todo rastro de las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos por culpa de la risa.

- ¡Vamos! No me perderé esto, claro que no – le animó y partió brincando escaleras arriba, con su hermano a cuestas.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación que compartían los dos hombres Potter Weasley, sólo encontraron a otra pelirroja, mirando sus pies mientras descansaba sobre la cama. Tenía las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello, tanto que sus pecas habían desaparecido, su cabello tapaba sus ojos y mordía sus labios sin parar. No había nadie más en el cuarto, sólo estaba ella adornando el enorme lugar.

- Rose – la voz de Albus sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, cuando miró a sus primos se sonrojó más (si es que esto podía ser posible). Luego fulminó con la mirada a su pequeña prima, quien puso su mejor cara de ángel inocente. Una cara irresistible, que le había enseñado su madre y que contaba la leyenda usaba con sus hermanos cada vez que metía la pata - ¿Y James? –

Cuando el nombre de su primo mayor salió de los labios de Albus, el tiempo pareció parar en la habitación. La pelirroja bajó la cabeza aún más y Lily sonrió aún más, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- debe estar en el baño – masculló Rose, volvió a fijar su vista en sus zapatos mientras mordía sus labios con más frenesí. Sintió el peso de la cama cambiar, giró la vista y se encontró a su prima mirándola, esta vez quizás con alguna disculpa escondida en sus ojos, pero seguía mostrando la sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó cuando su hermano salió del cuarto.

- ponte de humor Rosie – ronroneó la pelirroja, mientras le guiñaba un ojo como si nada.

- ¿de humor? – dejó salir, su voz sonó una quinta más alta, más chillona que nunca. Negó con la cabeza, debía mantener la cordura, era la mayor y la más inteligente en esa casa, según sabía. (les habían dejado solos un par de horas).

- oh vamos… sólo te hice un favor – sonrió

- ¡Lily! Es tú hermano, ¡somos primos! –

- ¿y qué? –

Negó con la cabeza, la cordura la dejaba, se estaban colando imágenes que no debían existir en su mente, volvió a morder sus labios nerviosa y negó con la cabeza intentando pensar en algo diferente. Debía limpiar su mente, o quizás salir al jardín. ¡SÍ! Saldría al jardín, esperaría un par de horas y cuando volvieran todos usaría aquello para olvidar todo.

- recuerda lo que pasaría si no… - pero la frase quedó a mitad de camino. Albus volvió con su hermano mientras hablaban sobre las vacaciones en un par de semanas, luego de navidad irían a Francia por el trabajo de su padre y eso los tenía ansiosos.

- Lily – le llamó su hermano mayor, la chica se hizo la desentendida, apuntó al techo y salió rápido del cuarto mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermano.

En el cuarto sólo quedaron el moreno y la pelirroja, él sin saber que decir, ella mordiendo sus labios.

Pasaron los segundos sin que dijeran nada, tanto así que las moscas se podían escuchar perfectamente revolotear por la habitación. James ni siquiera se movió, seguía plantado un par de pasos después de la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana como si afuera estuvieran dando el mejor espectáculo pirotécnico que nunca jamás hubiera existido. Rose no lo resistió más, sus pensamientos la traicionaban y su corazón latía tan fuerte que se sentía mareada, y el zumbido en sus oídos claro que no ayudaba en nada.

Ya harta de la situación, decidió seguir su plan original, escapar al jardín no era una mala idea. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la salida de la habitación, con la cabeza en alto como si nada pasara, con las mejillas aun quemándole pero ignorándolas e intentando regular su respiración para parecer menos nerviosa.

Pero, cuando pasó a su lado, él la cogió de un brazo, la jaló hacia atrás y quedó frente a él. Le miró a sus ojos verdes, asustada, nerviosa y como nunca, confundida. Iba a hablar ¿o no? Lo dudó, se quedó en blanco, sumergida en los bellos ojos de su primo hermano.

No tenía que seguir pensando así en él.

Pero sus pensamientos perdieron el hilo conductor que les unía, cuando los labios de él se estamparon contra los suyos, cálidos y suaves, como había pensado que serían. Se quedó quieta y muy nerviosa, pero sin darle alguna orden clara a su cuerpo, este ya había comenzado a obrar y responder el beso que le estaban brindando. Su corazón saltó, sus piernas flaquearon y se sintió de gelatina, y él, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo la abrazó, con fuerza como cada vez que se veían después de cada tanto.

Pero, sabía y estaba completamente segura que ese abrazo no significada lo mismo que cuando se saludaban frente a todos. Era algo diferente y más íntimo, algo que les estaba uniendo en ese momento. Sintió urgencia por el aire, se sintió mareada pero inmensamente feliz.

Se separaron, ella volvió a tomar todo el aire que había perdido y él dejó escapar una sonrisa que le encandiló. La mano de James viajó a su mejilla y la acarició como si fuera porcelana pura, de esa pintada a mano por viejas y sabias mujeres. Sin darse cuenta, pegaron sus frentes mientras ella sonreía y él también.

Se contagiaron con la sonrisa, y volvieron a besarse.

Y desde la puerta, Albus y Lily sonreían, la pelirroja se sentía contenta, extraña quizás, pero contenta por sobre todo. Nunca había entendido bien eso de las leyes de que las relaciones entre parientes eran mal vistas, para ella su hermano y su prima hacían una de las mejores parejas del mundo, pues bien, como buena hermana celosa nunca aceptaría a ninguna otra mujer, pero su prima le iba bien ¡muy bien! Por ahora había cumplido su cometido de unirles, por último engañándoles con antiguas tradiciones navideñas.

- _gracias querido muérdago _– le agradeció mentalmente, mientras seguía sonriendo con picardía al verlos tan bien juntos.

**¡hohoho!**

**Os dejo el Shot navideño. **

**Felices fiestas y ¡éxito! (pues dicen que la suerte no existe) para el año que viene. **

**Besos, **Eimi.


End file.
